


Cemetery Porn

by Alexandra_Lovely



Series: Cemetery Porn (alien!Gerard x some sort of zombie!Frank) [1]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: AU Hesitant Alien/Weighted, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom!Frank, Boys Kissing, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fucking, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Gerard Way, Top!Gerard, UFOs, a bit of gore i guess?, alien!Gerard, frank is some sort of zombie, zombie!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lovely/pseuds/Alexandra_Lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank get's fucked by an alien who crushed on his cemetery. Srsly no plot and no real talking, just shameless porn. Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemetery Porn

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short and yeah pretty smutty. If you don't like two guys fucking then srsly this story isn't something for you. If you do then enojoy it and yeh, get yourself tissues. <3

The lips on his were burning and seemed too soft to be real, human.

 _‘Remember he’s no human,’_ Frank thought to himself when the man he was kissing passionately suddenly bit Frank’s lip, not too hard but just enough to feel the perfect burn. He slowly parted his lips, aware of the disgust which was rising up in him. 

He was a corpse. His skin was ice-cold and grey, he surely tasted like the foul meat he was. He almost gagged at the thought but that didn’t seem to stop the man in front of him.

The red haired guy licked into Frank’s mouth and moaned as their tongues tangled together, fitting perfectly. The other man tasted sweet. Like some sort of cotton candy and drugs and Frank felt overwhelmed.

“What’s your name?” Frank panted as the man leaned further and slowly licked down from his jaw, down to his rotten scorpion tattoo and scraped the dead skin with his teeth.

“Gerard. Call me Gerard…” 

Frank moaned when he felt Gerard’s hands rummage on his body, finally resting on his butt, squeezing gently. He sucked at the spot where a normal human being would have a pulse, but since Frank wasn’t exactly alive he simply sucked at another spot of rotten skin.

Frank pulled the man off him to get a better look. Goddamnit this dude simply landed on his cemetery in some sort of UFO and when he saw Frank he fucking made out with him for like five minutes straight. Frank gazed at Gerard with a hazed look, trying to understand what the fuck was going on. He wore a blue suit, red tie had messy had red hair and, fuck; the beauty of his face should be fucking illegal.

“Come on, I don’t have all day…” Gerard said and grabbed Frank’s hair crashing their lips together again, sucking Frank’s tongue into his mouth and not letting it go. Frank felt like he was going crazy but Gerard kept him sane by slowly tangling a hand in his hair and pushing Frank to his knees. 

He quickly undid the blue trousers he wore and guided Frank toward the closed zipper, pressing him a bit against the swollen member. Frank let out a shuddered sigh when he slowly pulled the zipper off with his teeth and breathed in the musky, salty smell of another body. He wondered what Gerard would taste like if his smell already made his mouth water. 

But no, that would be too quick and Frank wanted this heaven last for a bit longer so he slowly pressed his chapped, dead lips against Gerard’s clothed erection and sucked at where he assumed would be the tip. The red haired dude placed his hands firmly on Frank’s shoulder, and Frank heard him chuckle dryly.

“You better slick me up, cause I’m not gonna prepare your ass.” Gerard said and looked down at Frank and all the dead blood he had, seemed to rush down to his dick, making the taint in his funeral trousers more obvious. 

He pulled down Gerard’s boxers and stopped for a moment to admire the beauty of Gerard’s dick. Then he sucked it greedily, deep into his mouth gagging as Gerard thrusted even deeper and hit the back of his throat. 

But oh god did that feel good. Gerard tasted just the way he smelled; musky with a heavy bitterness of his cum and somehow sweet, almost honey-like. Frank tried relaxing and let Gerard fuck his mouth but his gut’s already twisted with every time Gerard forcefully opened his throat.

He pulled off, coughing and choking, salvia and pre-cum dripping from his mouth and his chest rising heavy with every breath he took. It didn’t last long, since Gerard grabbed his face and held it just the way he liked it, fucking Frank’s mouth and moaning in satisfaction. 

Suddenly everything stopped and Frank felt himself getting showed to the ground, his trouser getting roughly ripped off while Gerard held his hands pressed to the small of his back. Frank felt the fabric of his boxers getting ripped when Gerard pulled them down and then he got a slap to his ass. 

“Relax, or I’ll fucking tear you apart, I don’t care.” 

Then something pressed against Frank’s opening and he sure as fuck couldn’t relax when Gerard roughly trusted all the way inside. 

This was the worst pain Frank could imagine. 

 

Sure he sucked Gerard and his spit was coating his dick in a thin sheet but it wasn’t fucking enough, really not. His ass was tight, he never had this sort of invasion before (sure when he was alive some dude’s fucked his ass, but with a lot of lube and condoms and preparation and stuff) and he just hoped this to be over soon enough. 

 

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight,” Gerard moaned somewhere above him and Frank wondered why he was even doing this. “I’m gonna fucking ruin you.”

Frank had a feeling somewhere inside he wasn’t joking. That’s when Gerard started to move. His thrusts didn’t really have a rhythm, but he was going deep and fast and suddenly he hit something Frank never felt before.  
The smaller man cried out in bliss and grabbed the grass he was laying on, pressing his face into the dirt.

“Do it… again… please…” He whispered and craned his neck to meet Gerard’s hungry gaze.

“Oh sure as fuck I will, sugar.” 

He kept his promise. Every next thrust he did was just senselessly ramming into that special spot deep inside Frank’s ass again and again and again. Frank felt spit run down his chin and his cock leaking down at the ground and his dead, cold body suddenly on fire and he couldn’t stop himself from making all those little ‘ah, ah, ah’s and moans when Gerard suddenly pulled out and Frank growled at the loss.

He was quickly turned around so he was lying on his back and Gerard quickly spread his legs, filling him up with his gorgeous cock completely. Frank’s eyes rolled back in bliss and all he could feel was just those burning thrusts in and out of his dead body.

“Y-y-yeaah, d-d-don’t stop, Ge-Ge-Gerard…” He hiccupped when Gerard leaned forward and ripped his shirt apart, buttons flying down and pressed his burning lips onto Frank’s nipple, sucking and licking and biting down almost too hard.

He licked up his chest to his collarbones, stopping there only to suck a few moments; the he crushed their lips together again, never stopping his thrusts.

“G-Gerard I want to cum, please,” Frank moaned against Gerard’s lips making the other man smirk and lick his bottom lip. “Please…”

Gerard pressed two finger at Frank’s slit, coating them in the leaking pre-cum and popped them into his mouth. “God, sugar you taste delicious…” He said and pressed their lips together again allowing Frank to taste himself on Gerard’s tongue.

This was so wrong, so sinful and Frank couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I want to cum…” Frank whined and moaned when Gerard slid his hand right above Frank’s dick, into his pubic hair, caressing.

“Then beg.”

So simple, yet so hard to fulfil. Frank arched his back and fell against the ground again.  
“Please Gerard, please make me cum, please, I need to cum, I’m gonna, I’m-“ 

A slap made him wince and shut up. Gerard stared at him, all movements stopped. 

“Beg better.”

He moved slowly, inch by inch sliding out of Frank until only the tip was inside Frank’s ass.

“Oh god Gerard I’ll do anything, please, I’ll do anything you say just make me cum, please let me cum!!!”

“Anything, huh?” Gerard scoffed and wrapped a hand around Frank’s dick, making the smaller man shout and trash around. 

A few more thrusts and a few pumps of Gerard’s skilful hand and Frank was cumming his brains out. He seem to cover everything around him, Gerard’s hand, his chest, fuck, even Gerard’s suit was covered in Frank’s dead come. 

He felt Gerard spill in his ass his hot, burning come, filling him up with it, god this felt so good…

Frank collapsed at the ground, Gerard on top of him and looked into the dark, night sky. There were stars shining, just as shiny as Gerard’s eyes. So pretty…

He felt Gerard pull out and redo his trouser and pants then stop in his movements watching Frank’s lifeless body at the ground, still spread, his ass ruined just like he promised, cum running down on the ground, hickeys on the dead skin and cum splattered across his chest.

“Hey, sugar, you alright?” he asked the man at the ground and squatted next to him, turning his face so the other man  
was looking at him. 

His gaze was empty, like he was completely drained, chest rising and falling quietly. Gerard slowly leaned forward and whispered “You said you’d do anything, remember?”

Frank’s gaze shot up but he didn’t move. He made a weak noise but kept his gaze locked with Gerard’s.

“Well then move your ass to the machine cause I’d like to fucking leave.” Gerard picked up the surprised dead-man from the floor and walked towards the UFO. 

“Oh and by the way, what’s your name, sugar?” Gerard asked as he walked up the stairs towards the metal machine.

Frank snuggled into the warmth of Gerard’s body which was snugly surrounding him and whispered, barely audible.  
“Frank…”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you liked it! If you did then please comment and fav <3 Also I might do a sequel if you guys will like this story. (pls tell me if you find some grammar mistakes or stuuf, im not english) Thaaaaaank you xoxo ALEXANDRA


End file.
